


Won't Lose You

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden tells Derek how she felt when he died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Lose You

“You need to rest Derek, you were seriously hurt and yo-,” Braeden was cut off by Derek placing his hand over her mouth.

“And I’m _fine_. Honestly, I feel better than ever. Look, I’m all healed,” to prove his words, he lifted up his shirt to reveal newly healed skin.

"But, you were hurt, and you bled, and you nearly, you nearly d-die-,” she trailed off, overcome by the tears streaming from her eyes and the sobs shaking her whole body.

Derek frowned, shocked at the sudden change in mood. “Hey, hey, Brae. I’m _okay_. I didn’t die. My heart stopped yes, but that’s been known to happen when someone transforms into a full wolf for the first time. I’m still here.”

“B-but you weren’t. You were dead. You died on me, you stupid fucking martyr! I know you did it to save Scott and Kira, but you never thought about us. About how we would all feel if you died. about how _I_ would feel if you died. I meant what I said. I’m not okay with that. I need you, here, with me.”

"You’re right, I didn’t think about how any of you would feel. For a long time now, there wasn’t anyone that really cared what happened to me.” As he spoke the words, he walked Braeden over to the bed as sat her in his lap. “But I’m still here, with you, and I’m _not_ leaving you. Ever.”

She let out another sob as she listened to his words. “Good, don’t. I wouldn’t be able to handle it. In one split second, I lost everything, but you came back to me. And I’m not losing you again.” She pulled him in closer and rested her forehead against his.

Derek wiped her tears, and took a deep breath as he spoke his next words. “Don’t worry, I don’t plan on going anywhere. I-I love you.”

Overcome with relief and love for the man in front of her, Braeden let out one last sob before crashing her mouth against his. The kiss was desperate and eager, emotions pouring out of them, filled with relief at being safe in each other’s arms.

As he laid her down on the bed, Derek slowed the kiss, determined to make the night last. To show her the love he felt for her, what she meant to him. That he would always be by her side for as long as she welcomed him there.

Because neither had anything without the other.


End file.
